


Ways to Say I Love You

by AllYourFavesAreAce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQSS 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllYourFavesAreAce/pseuds/AllYourFavesAreAce
Summary: Iwaizumi is the type to get all his Christmas shopping done early in order to avoid the rush at the shops, but then Oikawa suddenly insists they spend Christmas Eve shopping because he still has one more present to get. What Iwaizumi doesn’t realize is that the present is for him, but Oikawa has no idea what to get him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for happyhajimes on tumblr for the haikyuu secret santa I hope you like it!  
> it's been a while since I've written anything and my first time writing iwaoi so hopefully it turned out alright
> 
> feel free to stop by and chat with me about volleyball kids on tumblr (magical-madams) or twitter (magical_madams)!

     It's Christmas Eve and Tooru is panicking. He's managed to get gifts for everyone but Hajime. It's the first Christmas they'll be celebrating together as a couple and Tooru was so focused on finding the perfect gift it was Christmas Eve before he knew it. He needs to find a chance to get something Hajime would like. Unfortunately it's a Saturday which means school and practice which leaves him with not much time to go shopping.

     It's after school now and Tooru and Hajime are the first ones to the club room like always. Today, Tooru breaks the usual comfortable moment of silence between them as they change by saying, “Iwa-chan, can you come help me finish up my Christmas shopping?”

     Hajime pauses as he changes his shirt, turning to look at Tooru. “You haven’t gotten all your gifts? Why do you always wait until the last minute?”

     Tooru pouts slightly. “I’ve been busy with school work and practice, you know that. Plus, not everyone gets their Christmas shopping done in November.”

     “Getting it out of the way early keeps me out of situations like this. I should have guessed that one day it would be for nothing, knowing your tendency to put off anything that isn’t volleyball or studying.”

     Hajime sighs giving a gentle shake of his head but Tooru thinks he spies the tiniest hints of a fond smile on his face. “Hmm, I'll do it, but only if you buy dinner.”

     Tooru breathes a sigh of relief but quickly disguises it by saying, “Aw, Iwa-chan, if you wanted this to be a date so badly, you should have just said so.”

     He grabs his knee pads from his locker, slamming the door closed and bolting from the club room before Hajime has time to throw a shoe in his direction.

 

     They end practice a bit early; Tooru tells everyone it’s because it’s a Saturday and Christmas Eve but in reality he begged Irihata before practice began. Irihata had agreed but on the condition they make up the missed practice time. Tooru decided to tell them that detail after the holiday.

     Tooru changes quickly and waits impatiently for Hajime to put his shoes on so they can get going. Makki spots his foot tapping anxiously on the floor and says, “What’re you in a hurry for, captain?”

     “Me?” Tooru asks, distracted.

     “Do you know any other captain of our team?” Makki asks, eyebrows raised.

     “I don’t know, sometimes Iwaizumi’s more of a captain than Oikawa is,” Mattsun chimes in leaning back from behind the door of his locker to peer at them as he spoke.

     “Hey!” Tooru cries indignantly, “I’m a great captain!”

     “Sure, sure,” Makki says as Hajime stands up and crosses the clubroom to where Tooru is waiting.

     “C’mon let’s get going.”

     “Oh? Where are you two going?” Mattsun asks, closing his locker and turning to face Tooru and Hajime by the door.

     “This idiot never finished his Christmas shopping,” Hajime says, pointing his thumb behind his back at Tooru, “so we’re gonna go look around some shops and grab something to eat.”

     “Oh my, how romantic,” Makki says with a smirk.

     “Fuck off,” Hajime says before turning and marching out the door, Tooru following closely behind him.

 

     They find their way to a local shopping district, doing some casual window shopping while they search for a place to eat. They settle on a nearby ramen shop and Tooru dodges Hajime’s questions about who he still needs a gift for. When they're done Oikawa pays for the meal and they begin their search at a nearby sports store.

     Inside the store, Hajime picks up a pair of knee pads, Tooru turns to him in interest but he simply says, “Wasn’t Matsukawa looking for new knee pads the last time we all came here together?” Tooru pouts and turns away, insisting they move on to the next shop.

     Tooru tries to observe Hajime for any signs of interest in anything in any of the shops they go into but Hajime is determined to discover who Tooru needs a present for by suggesting gifts for everyone he knows in all the various shops they visit and gauging his reaction.

     Inside a bakery Hajime points out some fresh cream puffs that Makki would be sure to enjoy, looking to Tooru for any hint that he’s the one they’re shopping for. At a clothing store Hajime asks if Tooru’s mother would like one of the scarves on display. At a jeweler’s counter Hajime examines the watch selection and asks if Tooru’s father or brother needs a watch. Tooru has nearly lost hope by the time they’re taking a final pass around all the shops, peering into the windows for anything they might have missed.

     When they pass by a florist shop, Hajime pauses outside to look through the window thoughtfully. Tooru tries to follow his gaze but there are so many things in the window display, he can’t quite pinpoint what Hajime is looking at. He makes a mental note of the shop’s location as they walk away so he can double back without Hajime at some point.

     “Iwa-chan, let’s go in here!” Tooru says, pulling them into a random shop. It turns out to be a small used bookstore and Tooru takes advantage of the shelves to slip away from Hajime.

     He jogs back to the flower shop and goes inside to look around. He doubts he’ll find what Hajime was looking at but he hopes he can come close or find something equally suitable. He doesn’t see anything he thinks will work but as he reaches the back of the shop he spots the perfect thing. He hurries over and grabs it from the shelf, taking it to the checkout counter. He asks the girl at the counter if she could gift wrap it and she obliges.

     As he hurries back into the bookstore, he spots Hajime searching for him. When Hajime sees him he marches up to Tooru, eyeing the bag as well. “Where did you go?” he asks grumpily.

     “Oh, I, uh, remembered seeing something in another shop that I realized would be the perfect thing so I went back to get it.” Tooru lies quickly.

     “Why didn’t you get it while you were there the first time, then we could’ve just gone home,” Hajime grumbles quietly. He begins to walk away, refusing to look at Tooru as he catches up so he won’t see the slight blush on his face as he holds out his hand for Tooru to take. Tooru happily grasps it and they make their way home.

 

     The next morning, Tooru and his parents have a casual gift exchange after breakfast and in the afternoon, he grabs his gift and heads down the street to Hajime’s house. When he opens the door he is greeted by Hajime’s mother, who peeks her head out from the kitchen at the sound of him entering. He returns the greeting before making his way up to Hajime’s room.

     When he reaches the door, Tooru pauses to slip Hajime’s gift behind his back then he opens the door.

     “Merry Christmas, Iwa-chan!”

     Hajime, who is sitting on his floor fumbling with the bow on a small black box, jumps at Tooru’s sudden entrance.

     Trying to hide the box behind his back, Hajime glares at Tooru.

     “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

     Tooru chooses to ignore him and instead takes a few steps into the room and sits facing Hajime, bringing his own gift out from behind his back. “I came to give you your present,” he says cheerily.

     “Wait, I, uh, have a present for you first,” Hajime says, bringing the box out from behind his back.

     Tooru takes the box from Hajime, untying the crumpled bow. Tooru slowly lifts the lid from the box. Tooru’s eyes begin to water as he spies a silver ring, slim and simple, attached to a silver chain inside. He’s stunned into silence as he looks up at Hajime who reaches into the collar of his shirt to reveal his own matching silver ring and chain.

     “I wanted to get something nice for the two of us but I didn’t want the rings to get in the way of volleyball so I-”

     Hajime is cut off as Tooru leans forward to kiss him, tears now flowing gently down his face.

     They are silent for a moment once they part, Tooru drying his tears and letting out the occasional hiccup.

     Eventually Hajime says, “Okay now it’s my turn.”

     Tooru, suddenly self-conscious of the gift he got Hajime after receiving something so romantic, tries to take the gift back, but Hajime is already reaching for it.

     “Tooru, I can’t open it if you don’t let go,” Hajime says as Tooru clutches at the gift in an attempt to keep Hajime from opening it.

     “I changed my mind,” he says lamely. “Mine’s no good, not after what you just gave me.”

     Hajime removes one hand from the gift, placing it instead on Tooru’s chin and guiding it up so Tooru has to look at him as he speaks.

     “Tooru, it’s not a competition. I’d appreciate anything you gave me simply because you put thought and effort behind it,” Hajime says gently.

     Tooru finally releases his hold on the gift and Hajime takes it from him.

     He opens it carefully and pulls out a small potted cactus.

     “I wanted to get you something special too but I had no idea what to get you,” Tooru hears himself babbling nervously. “So last night while we were out I saw you look at the window of that florist shop and I thought I’d take a look around. I almost gave up but I saw this and it just reminded me of you, prickly on the outside but a big softie on the inside and-”

     It’s Hajime’s turn to interrupt Tooru with a kiss, giving him a soft but quick peck on the lips before leaning back and saying, “You talk too much, but thank you. I love it. I love you.”

     “I love you too, Hajime,” Tooru says, trying to hide the fact that his eyes are beginning to water again.

 

Epilogue

 

     “What were you looking at in that flower shop anyway?” Tooru asks after letting out a small sniffle.

     “Oh, uh,” Hajime blushes slightly and plays with the ring around his neck. “I saw a flower that made me think of you. I was debating whether or not getting flowers in addition to this would be too much and decided against it.”

     “Iwa-” Tooru hiccups, “H-Hajime, that’s so-”

     “Gay!” Makki calls out as he and Mattsun burst into the room.

     Hajime and Tooru both look up at them in surprise.

     “Do you two have to come and ruin every possible touching moment?” Tooru asks indignantly.

     “Only for you, captain,” Mattsun says with a small salute before plopping down on Hajime’s bed.

     Makki follows him and spots the cactus in Hajime’s hands.

     “What’s that?” he asks. “You guys adopt a plant child?”

     “It’s got the looks of Iwaizumi and the personality of Oikawa,” Mattsun adds, nodding.

     Tooru crosses his arms over his chest and pouts but Hajime laughs gently, giving Tooru one last kiss on the cheek before getting up and placing the cactus on his desk.

     “Alright Hanamaki, if you think you’re so great why don’t you come over here and see if you can finally beat me at arm wrestling.”

     “No offense, Iwaizumi but I prefer my arms attached to my body so I’ll pass today. Besides, Mattsun and I came over to see if you two wanted to watch the movie I got today.”

     “What movie is it?” Tooru asks cautiously, eyeing Makki suspiciously. “I don’t trust you after last time.”

     “ _Shrek_ ,” Makki says without hesitation.

     Tooru considers it for a moment before saying, “Fine, but only because _Shrek_ is an actually decent movie.”

     Hajime sets up his laptop on his desk chair and positions it so the four of them can pile onto his bed as they watch. Squished between Hajime and Makki, Tooru reaches his hand out to Hajime who takes it as the opening credits begin.


End file.
